


Snowball fight- prompt

by CannibalKats



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: Twitter prompt "yoosung and zen having a snowball fight that gets out of hand"





	Snowball fight- prompt

Ok so maybe this wasn't the way this was supposed to go. Maybe Zen had forgotten for a split second just home competitive Yoosung was, it's not like it really came up unless he was playing that weird game he likes to play. Maybe he should have considered that before he tossed that snowball at his boyfriend with some gym-class level shit talk.

Yoosung had been sitting on a bench on campus waiting for Zen to meet him after his classes. Zen's train from his downtown rehearsal was late and Zen was just trying to be playful. It was the first real snow of the year and at first he'd only meant to make little snowmen. A tall one and a small one, to sit on the bench beside his boyfriend. Say _look I made us_ , and get that bright smile he loved so much.

But Yoosung had his nose buried in his phone, and Zen was sure he wasn't on the RFA app because he hadn't gotten any notifications.  _Unless he's talking to Seven_ , and that's when he's tossed the snowball. That's why he yelled, “Nice dodge, no dodge.”

Ok it was lame, he was trying to make Yoosung laugh, and maybe he'd been just a little jealous. His boyfriend was pretty oblivious when it came to how many of his classmates were really flirting with him.

Yoosung's eyes narrow and Zen watches as he scoops up a handful of snow. Zen stands where his is, he figures Yoosung will hit him with a snowball and they'll go get something to eat but Yoosung's snowball hits him square in the chest followed by a second that whizzes by his ear and Zen has to duck behind a tree.

They're well into an all out war, a few people standing to either side of them cheering them on as they try to pelt one another with snowballs. A few people join in, people who know Yoosung or recognize Zen, and damn how did they end up here? Snowballs are flying in all directions and Zen isn't even sure he can see where Yoosung is hiding until-

A tuft of blond hair disappears behind a bench and Zen starts to do his best to follow it. Trying to keep out of sight, stick behind the other people who'd taken the cause as he tries to sneak up on Yoosung. Lucky for Zen Yoosung was prone to tunnel vision, he can see him pelting the place he'd been hiding with snowballs and yelling things like  _Not so tough now huh?_

Zen manages to circle around, he can see where Yoosung's blue toque has fallen off, he can see the cute blue bag Yoosung is so proud of sticking out from behind the bench and then Yoosung stands, back to Zen shouting at the last thing Zen had seen behind. 

“You think you're sooo perfect,” he shouts and throws the first of, quite a few, snowballs, “think you're sooo handsome!” Another snowball hits the bench Zen had been hiding behind.

Zen wraps his arms around Yoosung, no one is paying them any attention now, the crowd lost in laughter and snowballs and Zen is chuckling softly as Yoosung squirms against him. 

“Babe,” he pouts turning Yoosung to face him, “you don't think I'm handsome?”

“Zen!” Yoosung squeaks, caught suddenly, blushing and a little frustrated, “god, of course.”

He peppers his frowning boyfriend's face with kisses, lost in the commotion and partially hidden by the bench he'd been hiding behind. “I'm hurt, Yoosung,” he whines.

“You know your handsome Zen,” Yoosung groans shoving him away gently.

Zen chuckles. “It doesn't matter what I know,” he says taking Yoosung's hand and pulling him away from the commotion, back towards the bus stop, “but it  _does_ matter what you think _.”_

Yoosung groans but his face softens and he squeezes Zen's hand. “You're pretty Zen,” he says softly.

Zen beams, he pulls Yoosung towards him presses a quick kiss to his temple. “Babe, that's really embarrassing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me prompts for your fave pairing ](https://twitter.com/CannibalKats/status/884408036130992128)


End file.
